


Une avalanche dans le cœur

by malurette



Category: Belle et Sébastien
Genre: Canon - TV, Deception, Gen, M/M, One Shot Collection, Puberty, Seduction, canon - books
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 03:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>recueil de courts one-shot, principalement sur Jean et Norbert parce que <i>Le Document Secret</i> était tellement plein de délicieuse ambiguïté !<br/>'pas évident, de grandir dans ce trou perdu, entre sa sœur et son grand père… et même si tout finit bien, Jean reste pourtant dévasté : il réalise ses sentiments pour Norbert et comment celui ci les a piétinés.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Adolescence

> **Titre :** Adolescence  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Belle et Sébastien (livres)  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Angelina, Jean, Guillaume ; mention d'Angelina/Guillaume et de Jean/Norbert  
>  **Genre :** rites de passage  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Cécile Aubry, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec. Mais j'ai cherché longtemps dans les bouquineries d'occasion pour mettre la main sur un vieil exemplaire du _Refuge du Grand Baou_ !
> 
> **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : deuxième livre (Le document secret) ou bien série télé _live_ jusqu'au bout pour faire large ; je doute fortement que ça ait existé dans l'anime. ~~Faites comme moi, oubliez l'anime. (Non pas que je trouve qu'il soit mauvais en soi... je n'en ai juste plus aucun souvenir.)~~  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200 et des poussières
> 
> "Pas évident, de grandir dans ce trou perdu, entre sa soeur et son grand père…"

Le jour où Angelina découvrit son premier sang de femme, maculant ses draps au réveil, elle n’avait déjà plus de mère depuis longtemps pour lui expliquer ce qui arrivait. Sans rien dire au vieux César, elle finit par aller trouver le docteur Guillaume, le beau, le gentil docteur Guillaume, qui la rassura et lui expliqua tout ce qu’elle avait besoin de savoir sur son corps et sa vie de femme.

Le jour où Angelina découvrit les premières traces de sa vie d’homme en changeant les draps de son frère, elle envoya naturellement Jean voir son cher docteur Guillaume, qui expliqua au garçon tout ce qu’il avait besoin de savoir sur son corps d’homme et ses désirs.

Cependant, Guillaume ne parla que de filles –il ne lui serait pas venu à l’esprit d’évoquer _ces hommes-là_ devant le petit Jean.

Aussi, quand Jean rencontra Norbert, il ne comprit pas tout de suite ses sentiments pour le bel étranger. L’admiration béate devant ses traits attirants, sa personnalité rayonnante, le désir fou de lui plaire, de rester constamment à ses côtés, il n’en savait pas la cause. Il décida que Norbert serait son ami, et ne sut pas, ce jour-là, qu’il venait de rencontrer son premier coup de foudre ; il ne sut bien sûr pas non plus qu’il allait au-devant de sa première trahison, de son premier chagrin d’amour.


	2. Une avalanche dans le coeur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les sentiments de Jean pour Norbert et comment celui ci les a piétinés...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Une avalanche dans le cœur   
> **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Belle et Sébastien, _Le document secret_ (livres ou série tv _live_ )  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Jean, Norbert  
>  **Genre :** amour déçu/angst  
>  **Gradation :** PG–13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Cécile Aubry, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thème :** "S'il n'y avait que ça !" pour 31_jours (27 mai '06)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~550

Un grand calme règne sur la vieille Bastide. Mais malgré le dénouement heureux de cette triste affaire de document secret volé, Jean ne peut se réjouir. Le petit Sébastien met ça sur le compte de sa douleur à l’épaule ; un bras cassé, ça doit faire mal ! mais en vérité, c’est surtout son cœur qui le fait souffrir, en dedans, comme si lui aussi était brisé en morceaux.

Ça fait mal d’avoir été piégé par un escroc, utilisé comme pigeon et comme bouc émissaire ; avoir failli finir en prison à sa place. Ça fait mal de réaliser à quel point il a été stupide.

Mais pourtant, ça n’est toujours pas exactement ça qui fait le plus mal.

Non, c’est de réaliser en fait toute l’ampleur de la trahison subie. De voir la confiance absolue qu’il avait placée sans concession en Norbert, ainsi piétinée. L’admiration qu’il a eue pour lui depuis le début infondée, illusoire. L’attachement immédiat envers le bel étranger au charisme incroyable, une si tragique erreur.

Il a vraiment cru qu’il pouvait devenir son ami, qu’il vivrait des aventures formidables à ses côtés.

Norbert l’a fait rêver de ces mers lointaines bien au-delà de ses montagnes, lui a fait croire qu’il pourrait quitter cette vie et s’en faire une toute autre. Il lui a inventé une passion brûlante dont il ne se pensait pas capable.

Il a aimé Norbert, constate Jean, d’un amour fou et absolu et peut-être même dément.

Il était sérieux, quand il a dit à Norbert que pour lui, il pourrait braver le Grand Défilé. C’était sous le coup de l’émotion, pour se donner l’air important, qu’il avait clamé une telle sottise, c’est vrai. Mais au fond de lui, Jean sait bien que si son ami lui avait demandé, il l’aurait fait, et sans hésitation.

Comme sa mère, comme son père, par amour, il se serait jeté dans le couloir d’avalanche maudit, pour lui prouver… tout. La force qu’il n’a pas, la détermination qu’il s’est inventée en le rencontrant, la profondeur de ses sentiments, ce qu’il pensait être sa valeur en tant qu’homme peut-être ?

C’est ce qu’il aurait dû faire.

Il a été tellement stupide, d’aimer autant un homme qui n’en valait pas la peine. Tout le monde lui a dit, bien sûr, son grand-père, Guillaume… mais il a refusé d’écouter, s’obstinant dans son aveuglement, trop heureux de se laisser bercer de ces illusions. Norbert était son ami, point final.

Cette erreur, il aurait peut-être dû la suivre jusqu’au bout, en fin de compte, au lieu de reculer lâchement quand enfin, le miroir aux alouettes s’est brisé en mille morceaux.

A-t-il eu raison de se montrer raisonnable, de se ranger du bon côté des choses malgré, ou à cause de sa honte d’avoir été ainsi berné ? aurait-il dû au contraire faire preuve de plus de volonté, de ne pas se plier aux règles des grands, d’essayer d’assumer cette erreur, de la réparer ?

Ça n’aurait pas dû se finir ainsi, non. Il déteste avoir fini brisé autant dehors que dedans, subir la gentillesse condescendante des autres maintenant que tout est terminé.

Sombrement, il se dit que Norbert aurait dû braver le Grand Défilé, et lui, Jean, se lancer à sa poursuite, le rattraper, l’arrêter, ou bien mourir avec lui.


	3. Au bord du Grand Défilé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Des années plus tard, il ne l'a toujours pas oublié.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Au bord du Grand Défilé  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Belle et Sébastien, _Le document secret_  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Jean, les douaniers ; indices de Jean/Norbert  
>  **Genre :**  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Cécile Aubry, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thème :** "défilé" pour 31_jours (14 juillet '07)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** près de 800

Les années ont passé, depuis l’affaire du « document secret ». Le jeune Jean a mûri, Sébastien a grandi et a fini par quitter sa famille d’adoption. César se fait de plus en plus vieux, mais refuse de changer pour autant ses habitudes de courir la montagne. Un jour, craint Jean, il ne reviendra pas, et Belle viendra le chercher lui pour qu’il découvre le corps de son grand-père dans une ravine. Pourvu que ça n’arrive pas de sitôt.  
Les enfants grandissent et remplacent leurs pères, les vieillards s’éclipsent, c’est dans l’ordre des choses. Mais ce n’est pas pour autant qu’il l’acceptera si facilement, bien sûr.

La seule chose qui ne change pas, c’est la montagne elle-même. Le Grand Baou surplombe toujours le village ; chaque hiver, les avalanches ravinent le Grand Défilé, chaque été les pierres s’y éboulent, mais ça ne suffira jamais à abattre ni la montagne ni ses habitants, malgré les quelques malheureux qui y finissent encore à l’occasion, d’année en année.  
Les douaniers, toujours fidèles à leur travail, observent le Petit défilé depuis le poste et patrouillent aux abords du Grand lors de leurs rondes. De loin en loin, des imprudents s’y aventurent, croyant pouvoir gagner par là l’Italie. Certains n’apprennent jamais les dangers de la montagne….

Et régulièrement, c’est Jean qui s’en approche. Jamais il ne s’y aventure, il reste toujours au bord de ce couloir d’avalanche qui balafre le Grand Baou. Il peut rester à contempler les pierres ravagées quelques minutes comme une couple d’heure, douaniers, tous les quatre, connaissent bien ce garçon, depuis tout môme. Ils ont tout le respect du monde pour son grand-père, et pour le Dr Guillaume qui est quand même son beau-frère, ne l’oublions pas. Lors de l’affaire avec ce "Norbert Legrand" quelques années auparavant, ils ont été bien embêtés de le voir mêlé à des histoires de vol et de contrebande, même si à son corps défendant. Et il a bien prouvé son honnêteté, lors de la résolution de cet embrouillamini. Mais quand même, ils ne peuvent s’empêcher de trouver son comportement suspect, à la longue. Ils ne feraient pas correctement leur travail de surveillance s’ils étaient capables de donner le bon dieu sans confession à n’importe qui, après tout…

Un jour où, une fois de plus, Jean est venu s’asseoir aux abords du Grand Défilé en rentrant du barrage, Berg et Johannot viennent tirer au clair les raisons de sa présence dans un endroit pareil. Jean garde les yeux rivés sur la moraine, jonglant d’une main avec un caillou ramassé non loin. Un enfant de la montagne comme lui sait bien qu’il ne devra, en aucun cas, le jeter dans le défilé devant lui. Mais rien de l’empêche de jouer avec, sans y penser vraiment.  
« On peut savoir ce que tu fais là ? »

Jean ne sursaute pas à la voix dans son dos ; malgré sa rêverie apparente, il a entendu les deux hommes approcher.  
« Rien, m’sieur.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Juste regarder le paysage en repensant aux erreurs du passé, c’est pas un crime quand même ?  
\- Mais observer le paysage en pensant à répéter les erreurs du passé, si. »

Les yeux de Jean étincèlent. Mais il a suffisamment appris pour ne pas essayer de se justifier avec véhémence et risquer de s’accuser faussement par sa colère. Il ne fait rien de mal, point. Les douaniers doivent bien le savoir, quand même.  
Berg sourit, paternellement.  
« Allez, on sait bien que tu es un bon gars. Mais sincèrement, rester là à ruminer n’est pas une bonne idée. »  
 _Et ça peut être dangereux de s’aventurer par ici, parce que ça reste suspect et parce que l’endroit menace toujours de s’effondrer, sous-entend le regard que l’homme appuie sur son cadet. Tu devrais bien le savoir…_  
« Bien sûr. »  
Heureusement, il a tout de même passé l’âge où même le plus protecteur des douaniers pouvait lui suggérer de se dépêcher de rentrer chez lui sous peine d’inquiéter inutilement son grand-père. Ils lui reconnaissent enfin cela.

Quand ils tournent les talons, Jean repose délicatement sa pierre dans un creux de rocher d’où elle ne risquera pas de rouler intempestivement et se relève. Que les douaniers le surveillent ou non du coin de l’œil en partant, ça lui est égal. Mains dans les poches, il met lentement le cap sur la Bastide.  
Il ne veut pas continuer à contempler ce fichu Défilé en repensant si fort aux douaniers et aux soupçons qui ont pesé sur lui autrefois. Ils ont gagné ; il rentre. Mais ça ne l’empêchera sans doute pas de revenir là le lendemain ou le surlendemain ou la semaine suivante et repenser encore et encore à ses parents ou aux mensonges de Norbert.


	4. Clé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une autre époque et on aurait parlé de clé de placard, peut-être...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** La clé de son monde  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Belle et Sébastien  
>  **Personnage/Couple :** Jean(/Norbert)  
>  **Genre :**  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Cécile Aubry, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thèmes :** « ouverture » + contrainte accessoire « noir et blanc » pour 31_jours > (20 janvier '?)  
>  **Prompt :** Saint-Sébastien  
>  **Continuité :** post- _Le document secret_  
>  **Notes :** rien à faire, je ne me sortirai jamais cette idée de la tête !  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 500

Contrairement à son grand-père et son presque-petit frère, Jean n’a jamais été sensible à la beauté des montagnes. Ce paysage désolé, de la neige et des pierres, il l’englobe d’un caractère trop entier. Il a grandi avec une vision du monde fermée : soit noir soit blanc, pas de nuances, et il ne s’attarde pas sur les couleurs. 

C’est arrivé seulement quand l’étranger a débarqué chez eux. 

Norbert lui a fait beaucoup de mal. Il lui a brisé le cœur, a failli anéantir sa réputation, et c’est sa faute s’il s’est cassé le bras. Ç’aurait pu être encore plus grave et il s’en est fallu de peu.   
Avant ça pourtant, il avait commencé par lui faire du bien. Ah, d’avoir un ami, se sentir aimé, et même désiré, c’était nouveau. De la part de sa famille, il ne s’en apercevait pas ; des gens du village, il ne pouvait pas y croire.   
D’avoir été ensuite trahi a fait encore plus mal. Et longtemps après il continue à espérer que tout n’était pas feint dans son intérêt. Que tout n’était pas que mensonge dans ce qu’il lui a dit… 

Norbert lui a ouvert les yeux sur la duplicité des gens en le trahissant, mais aussi sur quantité de possibilités nouvelles. Il lui a appris les nuances. Jean a grandi grâce à lui, quand il refusait d’entendre les leçons de César, de Guillaume ou de qui que ce soit d’autre. 

Maintenant, il est prêt à s’ouvrir à tant de nouvelles choses !  
Ni le barrage EDF ni son grand-père – pour autant qu’il tienne à son emploi et au vieux César – ne seront éternel. Il viendra un jour où son grand-père reposera sous terre et où le barrage n’aura plus besoin de lui… L’idée lui donne un peu le vertige, mais il y fait face. 

Il n’a pas peur de l’idée de partir, d’aller chercher ailleurs, de se faire une autre vie. Dans d’autres lieux, auprès d’autres gens. Dans ce qu’il espère être une vérité, il pense qu’un jour, il rencontrera ces gens, comme Norbert et pas comme Norbert : comme lui peut-être.   
Les autres gars du barrage parlent parfois de ces gens là des grandes villes avec des mots affreusement durs qu’il n’a commencé à comprendre que très récemment. Norbert y faisait allusion comme d’une chose toute à fait normale et presque… désirable. Pour tout le reste maintenant, il fait confiance aux pays et se méfie de ce que lui a dit Norbert. Mais là dessus, juste là dessus, ça faisait trop bien écho à ce qu’il avait toujours espéré entendre sans jamais oser demander. 

Il ne va se précipiter dedans. Il ne foncera plus tête baissée sans réfléchir. Mais un jour, il ira chercher toutes les réponses dont il sait qu’elles l’attendent pas si loin. La vallée de son enfance n’est pas si fermée, après tout. Si les étrangers peuvent venir tout y chambouler, ça ne sera pas si difficile non plus d’en sortir et de se confronter à leur monde en retour.


	5. Dévoiement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qu’un étranger vienne ainsi corrompre la jeunesse…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Dévoiement  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Belle & Sébastien, _Le document secret_  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** César, Norbert Legrand(/)Jean  
>  **Genre :** drame  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Cécile Aubry, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « Vos actes sont des crimes » d’après 31_jours qui ne veut plus qu’on poste sur DW apparemment   
> **Prompt :** Saint Sébastien (20 janvier '16)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 550+

Le vieux César se souciait peu du crime de trahison envers sa patrie. Celle qu’il reconnaissait, c’était ses montagnes avant la France. Bien sûr, il respectait le travail des douaniers, dont les patrouilles rendaient ce coin de terre un petit moins dangereux pour les imprudents, mais il ne voyait pas grand intérêt à l’existence d’une frontière. Il ne comprenait pas grand’ chose à l’idée d’espionnage, mais par principe il réprouvait le vol et le fait d’abuser de la confiance d’un enfant. À plus forte raison s’il s’agissait de son enfant : son petit-fils ou sa pupille. De même pour le fait d’abuser d’un animal, le compagnon fidèle de cette même pupille.   
Sébastien et Belle, par instinct, avaient vu clair dans le jeu de ce Norbert Legrand et refusé de se laisser amadouer. En revanche, César avait vu l’étincelle dans l’œil de Jean… Cet enfant ressemblait par trop à sa mère : prêt à s’enflammer pour l’idée d’une fausse liberté, d’une transgression apportée par le premier étranger mystérieux venu. Et contrairement à elle, il n’avait pas la chance d’avoir rencontré un homme venu de la vallée voisine mais entièrement respectable. 

Il n’était pas naturel qu’un étranger venu de la grande ville avec des idées dangereuses vînt ainsi semer le trouble dans sa vie ! Jean était assez grand pour faire ses propres choix, et commettre ses propres erreurs, mais pas pour suivre celles de cet autre.   
César ne connaissait pas de mot pour désigner cette déviance ; il en savait juste assez pour la condamner. Si ç’avait été un homme de bien encore, il froncerait les sourcils et regretterait qu’il ne suive pas un chemin plus régulier. Il souhaiterait le bonheur de Jean avant tout. Il considérerait toujours que ça serait mieux avec une fille, qu’il ne serait jamais parfaitement heureux dans une telle situation, mais il pourrait être prêt à s’incliner devant sa certitude de ne vouloir personne d’autre. César avait appris à la dure avec sa fille l’importance des convictions personnelles et l’impossibilité de dompter la force des passions. Il ne reproduirait pas la même erreur avec son petit-fils. 

Enfin, le problème n’était pas tant que Norbert fut un homme, ni un parisien. C’était qu’il était un mauvais homme, un voleur, un menteur, un tricheur… Les mots manquaient à César pour qualifier sa conduite. Il n’était pas du genre à brandir le mot de péché à tort et à travers. Il considérait qu’il était plus important d’être en paix avec la montagnes et les hommes qu’avec Dieu et les curés. Mais,   
oui, il avait sa morale et considérait comme des crimes certains actes trop répréhensibles pour être pardonnés. Il aurait accepté de donner une seconde chance à un homme fourvoyé qui se serait laissé aller à voler, mais condamnerait toujours celui qui corromprait des innocents pour les entraîner dans   
sa débauche. 

Quand Jean avait ramené son Norbert à la Bastide la première fois, César avait résolu de ne pas le jeter pas à la porte pour ne pas blesser encore plus Jean, et de le laisser s’apercevoir tout seul de ses erreurs, mais il n’était pas dupe. Maintenant qu’avait éclaté au grand jour toute l’étendue de son dévoiement, prouvant à tous, même à Jean, combien l’intuition de César était juste, il voulait juste qu’il ne reparaisse jamais devant lui. Que la montagne ou les gendarmes l’attrapent et le gardent, ça n’était plus leur affaire !


End file.
